Appleton, Wisconsin
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 72623 |population_density_km2 = 1152.5 |population_density_sq_mi = 2984.9 |population_note = |population_metro = 367,516|population_density_metro_km2 = 834 |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |timezone = CST |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |coordinates_display = 1 |latd = 44 |latm = 16 |latNS = N |longd = 88 |longm = 24 |longEW = W |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 790 |postal_code_type = ZIP Code |postal_code = 54911, 54912, 54913, 54914, 54915, 54916, 54919 |area_code = 920 |website = www.appleton.org |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 55-02375 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1560914 |footnotes = }} Appleton is a city in Outagamie, Calumet, and Winnebago counties in the U.S. state of Wisconsin. One of the Fox Cities, it is situated on the Fox River, southwest of Green Bay and north of Milwaukee. Appleton is the county seat of Outagamie County. The population was 72,623 at the 2010 census. Of this, 60,045 were in Outagamie County, 11,088 in Calumet County, and 1,490 in Winnebago County. Appleton is the principal city of the Appleton, Wisconsin Metropolitan Statistical Area, which is included in the Appleton-Oshkosh-Neenah, Wisconsin Combined Statistical Area. History Fur traders seeking to do business with Fox River Valley Native Americans were the first European settlers in Appleton. Hippolyte Grignon built the White Heron in 1835 to house his family and serve as an inn and trading post. Appleton was settled in 1847 and incorporated as a village in 1853. John F. Johnston was the first resident and village president. Home to Lawrence University, Appleton grew along with the school. With the financial backing of Amos A. Lawrence, the Lawrence Institute was chartered in 1847. Samuel Appleton, Lawrence's father-in-law, donated $10,000 to the newly founded college library, and his name was given to the community in appreciation.Appleton.org | City of Appleton, Wisconsin The community was incorporated as a city on March 2, 1857, with Amos Storey as its first mayor. Early in the 20th century, it adopted the commission form of government. In 1890, 11,869 people lived in Appleton; in 1900, there were 15,085; in 1910, 16,773; in 1920, 19,571; and in 1940, 28,436. The paper industry, beginning with the building of the first paper mill in the city in 1853, has been at the forefront of the development of Appleton. In order to provide electricity to the paper industry, the nation's first hydro-electric central station, the Vulcan Street Plant on the Fox River, began operation on September 30, 1882. The power plant also powered the Hearthstone House, the first residence in the world powered by a centrally located hydroelectric station using the Edison system."Victorian Christmas", Beloit Daily News, December 15, 2005 Shortly thereafter, in August 1886, Appleton was the site for another national first, the operation of a commercially successful electric streetcar company. Electric lights replaced gas lamps on College Avenue in 1912. Appleton also had the first telephone in Wisconsin, and the first incandescent light in any city outside of the East Coast. Appleton's Valley Fair Shopping Center, built in 1954, laid claim to being the first enclosed shopping mall in the United States, although this claim is disputed by other malls. In 2007 most of the structure was demolished, leaving only its east wing and a movie theater. A Copps Food Center now stands in its place. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. A Dew point of 90 °F was observed at Appleton at 5 p.m. on July 13, 1995. This is tied for the second highest Dew point ever observed in the United States. Demographics Appleton is the principal city of the Appleton–Oshkosh–Neenah CSA, a Combined Statistical Area which includes the Appleton (Calumet and Outagamie counties) and Oshkosh–Neenah (Winnebago County) metropolitan areas, which had a combined population of 367,365 at the 2010 census. 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 72,623 people, 28,874 households, and 18,271 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 30,348 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 87.5% White, 1.7% African American, 0.7% Native American, 5.9% Asian, 2.2% from other races, and 2.0% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.0% of the population. There were 28,874 households of which 33.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.7% were married couples living together, 10.5% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.1% had a male householder with no wife present, and 36.7% were non-families. 29.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 3.04. The median age in the city was 35.3 years. 25% of residents were under the age of 18; 10.1% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 27.7% were from 25 to 44; 26.1% were from 45 to 64; and 11.3% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 49.5% male and 50.5% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 70,087 people, 26,864 households, and 17,676 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 27,736 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 91.48% White; 0.99% African American; 0.57% Native American; 4.61% Asian; 0.03% Pacific Islander; 1.05% from other races, and 1.27% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.53% of the population. There were 26,864 households out of which 35.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.9% were married couples living together, 8.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.2% were non-families. 27.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 3.13. In the city the population was spread out with 27.4% under the age of 18; 9.7% from 18 to 24; 31.8% from 25 to 44; 19.7% from 45 to 64, and 11.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 96.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.7 males. The median income for a household in the city was $39,285, and the median income for a family was $44,097. Males had a median income of $36,459 versus $22,890 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,478. About 7.3% of families and 9.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.1% of those under age 18 and 4.8% of those age 65 or over. Crime FBI crime statistics for 2009 list the crime rate (per 100,000 population) for Appleton as follows: Government Appleton is governed via the mayor-council system. The mayor is elected every four years in a citywide vote. The council, known as the common council or city council, consists of 15 members, called alderpersons, all of whom are elected to two-year terms from individual districts. The current mayor, Timothy Hanna, was re-elected in 2012 to his fifth four-year term, having first been elected in 1996. The mayor appoints department heads, subject to council approval. The city attorney is elected every four years in a citywide vote. Appleton is represented by Reid Ribble ® in the United States House of Representatives, and by Ron Johnson ® and Tammy Baldwin (D) in the United States Senate. Frank Lasee ® and Mike Ellis ® represent Appleton in the Wisconsin Senate, and Alvin Ott ®, Dean Kaufert ®, Dave Murphy ®, and Penny Bernard Schaber (D) represent Appleton in the Wisconsin State Assembly. Transportation The city is the owner of Valley Transit, a network of bus lines serving the Fox Valley. There are also several taxi operators in the city. Valley Transit operates routes that generally operate from as early as 5:45 AM until as late as 10:40 PM Monday through Saturday. Frequencies are usually every hour and every half-hour on certain routes during peak morning and afternoon times on weekdays. There is no service on Sunday. Greyhound and Lamers offer intercity buses serving such locations as Green Bay, Madison, Oshkosh, Fond du Lac, Milwaukee, and Chicago. Roads Rail Appleton is criss-crossed by the former main lines of the Chicago and North Western Railway (southwest-northeast) and the Milwaukee, Lake Shore and Western (roughly southeast-northwest, and now largely abandoned except for local service to area paper mills and other industries). A north-south branch of the former Wisconsin Central Railroad passes on the west side of the city. All rail service is now operated by Canadian National Railway. Appleton has no intercity passenger rail service, although studies are being undertaken on the feasibility of extending Amtrak service to the Fox Cities and Green Bay. Airport The Outagamie County Regional Airport (ATW) is located at the west end of College Avenue, 2 miles west of US 41 and 6 miles west of downtown. It has commercial airline service on Allegiant Airlines (serving Orlando Sanford, Phoenix Mesa and Las Vegas), Delta Connection (serving Atlanta, Detroit, and Minneapolis) and United Express (serving Chicago O'Hare). Education Appleton is served by the Appleton Area School District, which has three high schools, four middle schools, seventeen elementary schools, and sixteen charter schools. The district's main public high schools are Appleton East, Appleton North, and Appleton West. The city also has three parochial high schools: Roman Catholic Xavier High School, Fox Valley Lutheran High School, and Appleton Christian School. Appleton is home to Lawrence University, a private liberal arts college, Fox Valley Technical College, Globe University, and Rasmussen College. The University of Wisconsin–Fox Valley, a two-year campus of the University of Wisconsin System, is located in nearby Menasha. The city and surrounding area are served by the Appleton Public Library, which was chartered by the city in 1897 and as of 2010 has a collection of over 600,000 items. Economy Largest employers As of 2011, the largest employers in the city were: Companies headquartered in Appleton *Armament Systems and Procedures, Inc. *Miller Electric *Pierce Manufacturing *SECURA Insurance *Thrivent Financial for Lutherans Health care The city has 2 hospitals: * Appleton Medical Center * St. Elizabeth Hospital Tourism Appleton tourist attractions include the Hearthstone House, the four-story mansion that was the first house in the world to be powered by hydroelectricity at its completion in 1881. The History Museum at the Castle contains exhibits on Fox River Valley history, including a gallery showcasing Edna Ferber, a Harry Houdini exhibit, and other traveling exhibits. The Paper Discovery Center has historic paper-making machines on display and an exhibit on the history of paper. The Fox River Mall is the second-largest mall in Wisconsin. Other local malls include Northland Mall and City Centre Plaza and Valley Fair Mall(One of the first malls in America in 1954). Parks The city of Appleton has 24 neighborhood parks and four community parks in its park system. The neighborhood parks range in size from two acres to 16 acres, while the community parks range in size from 25 acres to 139 acres. Memorial Park is the largest of the community parks, covering 139 acres. The park's facilities include: seven baseball/softball fields, playground equipment, an indoor ice skating rink, a sledding hill, a picnic pavilion, a catch and release fishing pond, grills, and a warming shelter. The park provides the firework display for the Appleton community during the 4th of July holiday. City Park, established in 1882, is the oldest park in the Appleton park system. The Trout Museum of Art uses the park for its Art in the Park showcase. The show features over 200 artists that draw over 25,000 art enthusiasts annually. Pierce Park is the site of weekly Appleton City Band concerts held during the summer, and of the annual Appleton Old Car Show and Swap Meet. Pierce Park and Telulah Park each feature a disc golf course. Erb Park and Mead Park each feature a public aquatics facility. Jones Park is the site of the finish line for the Santa Scamper run held during the annual Appleton Christmas Parade, and features an outdoor hockey rink in the winter. Notable people * Mary Agria, author * Gary Arndt, travel photographer and writer * George Baldwin, politician and businessman * Myrt Basing, NFL player * Rocky Bleier, NFL player, 4-time Super Bowl Champion * John Bradley, Iwo Jima Navy flag-raiser * Brian Butch, NBA player * Mark Catlin, Jr., ex-speaker of the Wisconsin State Assembly * Mark Catlin, Sr., football coach * Bob Corbin, former member of the Ohio House of Representatives * Clarence Currie, MLB player * Willem Dafoe, actor * Helen J. Farabee, mental health activist * Royal T. Farrand, physician and college football player * Edna Ferber, author * Harold Froehlich, U.S. Representative and Outagamie County Circuit Judge * Henry Golde, author and Holocaust survivor * William Norman Grigg, author * Theodore Hardeen, magician * Walter Havighurst, author * J. P. Hayes, PGA golfer * George Hogriever, MLB player * Harry Houdini, magician * Roger Jenkins, hockey player * Erik Jensen, NFL player * Swede Johnston, NFL player * Steve Kagen, U.S. Congressman * William Kennedy, Wisconsin State Senator'Wisconsin Blue Book 1893,' Biographical Sketch of William Kennedy, pg. 671 * August Knuppel, mason and contractor * Cole Konrad, former mixed martial arts fighter and first ever Bellator Heavyweight champion * Ron Kostelnik, football player * Tony Kubek, Hall-of-Fame baseball player and announcer * Maury Laws, composer * Jeff Loomis, guitarist * Garrett Lowney, Olympic medalist * Sue R. Magnuson, Wisconsin State Assemblywoman * David Martin, Wisconsin State Assemblyman * Joseph McCarthy, senator * Jack Mead, NFL player * John S. Mills, U.S. Air Force Major General * John Benjamin Murphy, surgeon * William Beverly Murphy, ex-president of Campbell Soup Company * Chester J. Roberts, head coach of the Miami RedHawks football and men's basketball teams * William J. Rogers, Wisconsin State Assemblyman * Sue Rohan, Wisconsin State Assemblywoman * Larry Rosebaugh, Roman Catholic priest * Samuel Ryan, Jr., Wisconsin State Assemblyman * George J. Schneider, U.S. Representative * Perry H. Smith, Businessman, legislator * Gladys Taber. author * William J. Van Ryzin, U.S. Marine Corps Lieutenant General * Greta Van Susteren, FoxNews television anchor * Don Werner, MLB player * Walter B. Wriston, banker * James Zwerg, civil rights activist * Terry Zwigoff, filmmaker Points of interest * The Trout Museum of Art * Fox Cities Performing Arts Center * Fox River Mall * Fox Valley Technical College * Gardens of the Fox Cities * Goodland Field * Hearthstone Historic House Museum * [[The History Museum at the Castle|The History Museum at the Castle]] * J. B. Courtney Woolen Mills * John Hart Whorton House * Lawrence University * St. Paul Evangelical Lutheran Church * Temple Zion and School * Zion Lutheran Church * Neuroscience Group Field at Fox Cities Stadium, home of the Wisconsin Timber Rattlers (Minor League-Class A Midwest League) Image:AppletonWisconsinDOTSign.jpg|DOT sign on WIS 125 Image:FoxCitiesPerformingArtsCenter.jpg|Fox Cities Performing Arts Center Image:HearthstoneAppletonWisconsin.jpg|Hearthstone Historic House Museum Image:AppletonWisconsinDowntown1.jpg|Looking east at Downtown Appleton Image:AppletonWisconsinDowntown2.jpg|Looking east at Downtown Appleton Image:AppletonWisconsinDowntown3.jpg|Looking west at Downtown Appleton Image:Appleton Facing East.JPG|Looking east down on downtown Appleton Image:Appleton Facing West.JPG|Looking west down on downtown Appleton References Further reading * Wisconsin Magazine of History, State Historical Society of Wisconsin. These bound volumes of the magazine contain several articles about the early history of Appleton. The best articles are, "Lawrence College," by Samual Plantz (Vol. 6, p. 44), and "Appleton," by William Raney (Vol. 33, p. 135). For additional articles, consult the index volumes under these subject headings: Appleton; Grand Chute: Lawrence University; Smith, Reeder Williams, Eleazar. External links * City of Appleton * Appleton Public Library * Fox Cities Online - local non-profit community network * Fox Valley Memory - local history portal * Outagamie County Historical Society * Appleton Public Library Local History Collection * Globe University - Appleton, WI Campus * Fox Cities Chamber * * Sanborn fire insurance maps: 1883 1886 1891 1895 1901 1911 Category:Appleton, Wisconsin Category:Cities in Calumet County, Wisconsin Category:Cities in Wisconsin Category:Cities in Outagamie County, Wisconsin Category:Cities in Winnebago County, Wisconsin Category:County seats in Wisconsin